


Take My Heart Back

by flickawhip



Series: Penelope Alvarez Imagines [1]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You scared Penelope... now you have to apologize...Written for my Imagines Page
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Reader
Series: Penelope Alvarez Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622500
Kudos: 10





	Take My Heart Back

“Pen… Pen stop.”

You can’t help the way you pull the woman back, hating when she flinches and almost whispering the apology. 

“I’m sorry I just…. Don’t leave.”

She stares at you then, then speaks, rattling out words you don’t understand, leaving you stood staring at her. 

“Idiot.”

She finishes, inching closer, staring at you. 

“You scared me… I thought…”

“Pen…”

You can’t help the sigh that escapes you even as you pull her closer, hugging her tightly. 

“I’m not leaving…. I’m here.”

“Don’t ever…”

You huff a slight laugh, kissing her forehead softly. 

“Never again… I promise.”


End file.
